At The End of Crossroads
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi died with his beloved famiglia and friends and so he accepted death, and yet once he opens his eyes - he finds himself as orphan in the same orphanage where Vongola Primo and his guardians grew up, And they are persistent that he was the long lost young brother of Giotto because of their exact and almost the same appearance!WHAT THE HELL! Time Travel AU! G27!


**FANDOM:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** At the End of Crossroads

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Familial or Platonic ALL27, Eventual G27

 **GENRE(S):** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Humor, Angst, Mystery, Friendship, Adventure and Romance

 **RATING:** T+ (May turn to M-rated due to some suggested/implied scenes in the later chapters)

 **SUMMARY:** Sawada Tsunayoshi died with his beloved famiglia and friends and so he accepted death, and yet once he opens his eyes - he finds himself as orphan in the same orphanage where Vongola Primo and his guardians grew up, And they are persistent that he was the long lost young brother of Giotto because of their exact and almost the same appearance! WHAT THE HELL! Time Travel/Dimension Travel! AU! Platonic ALL27, Eventual G27! Not a CRACK fic!

 **WARNING(S):** Language, Violence, Implied Dark themes, OCC-ness, Confusion, PTSD, General depression, Suicidal thoughts, Attempted Suicides, Self-Inflicted Harm, and Unbeta'ed!

 **NOTES:** This story is highly inspired from a Naruto fanfiction entitled **'Escape Artist' written by Fiorea** , I suggest you read it - it's a great story! While reading this - I get the idea what 'if' Tsuna get stuck in the past and there's no returning back? Another inspiration of this fanfic is the doujinshi of G27 - entitled **'** **05 Ai no** **Uta' by Suiden Crow (FUJIMARU Mirai)** and yes, it's a superb book as well although the last part it isn't translated yet but I truly recommend you check it out you won't regret it!.

-1st person speaking and _italics i_ s Tsuna's thoughts/flashback/dream or simply he is talking to himself.

-Plot holes and slow building a bond between Tsuna, Giotto and 1st Generation guardians.

\- Fighting scenes is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless absolute necessary for the plot/story.

\- Describing places and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't be giving details about it because if I sucks at fighting scene, these is much worse. So, if I tell Giotto is a drop death handsome guy, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Period. Use your imagination because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginative and creative person.

\- Giotto and 1st generation guardians are all together in the same orphanage - Yes, this was an alternate or parallel universe setting.

So anyways, here's the fruit of another plot bunny that kept me awake three whole nights!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KHR!

* * *

 **Arc 1: Innocence Days (Childhood)**

 **Chapter 1: To the Beginning**

* * *

" _Don't won't walk too far away from the child within you, and never abandon the sense of wonder that magnifies the smallest of things into mountains of joy for one day, when you lose sight of happiness, that child within can guide you back to the things that once nourished your heart."_

-Doninsky-

* * *

 _Everything was falling apart._

 _His world crumbling before his very own eyes and yet, there's nothing he could do except to watch it become into nothing._

 _His heart and soul shredding into tiny pieces as the events continue to transpire before him._

 _His blood curdling screams and pleas for mercy, to stop the cruelty been completely ignored and mixing in between the cries of anguish of the people whom he consider his treasured family._

 _All he can do is to feel miserable, despair and desperate as he still keep praying from every deities to help him to put hold and end the mess occurring within his beloved people._

 _But, his prayers is not enough to reach the heavens as nothing happen at all and his torment went on._

 _And in top of all of that he feel so useless and worthless (once again) at the crucial moment for not being able to do something to put halt at the tragic scene keep playing in front of him like a broken record._

 _Why can't he move?! Why does he have to be the one always ended up being protected?_

 _So in the end he will be useless, worthless son. A loss cost. An insignifact being. Always the loser and no-good. Pathetic._

 _A soft and weak voice pierced through his clouded mind._

" _You are free…."_ **What a bad and tasteless joke.**

' _Please, live on for your own sake and if it wasn't enough reason then for us. Live and be happy for us. You are free man now.' That was the unspoken and hidden message which he immediately understood._

 _Still… Can't they see that he was also bleeding and badly injured just like them? He was nearing at the death's door and he was certain if help don't arrive he will die in the end with them._

 _But…_

 _Deep inside he knew, he was far from being free and fate has something left for him to do. It was his intuition and it was never wrong._

' _ **Monster!'**_

 _Eyes glinting with a tint of malice and madness as he stared down at 'them', along with a mocking and taunting air surrounds him. Belittling them as he dyed the white world with the warm crimson. Painting everything with the color of sin and life._

 _He let a mirthless and bitter smile spreads his lips._

 _Yes, they had managed to use him and destroyed his important inner circle. But it doesn't mean he won't return it with equal intensity and much more ferocity._

 _Revenge is one of the best when served cold._

 _After all it wasn't over. This time he will turn the tables around at his favor and become the winner._

 _He will change everything and he will battle everyone, everything that blocks his path and he will removed them without any remorse and hesitation; and that includes fate and the world if he must then he will do it. He will fight in the bitter end for the sake of obtaining his goal even it means destroying his very own self._

 _Because the very first time, they called him a monster and ruined his world. He became one._

 _A savage monster with insatiable hunger for chaos. It will never be enough._

 _Because they're gone. The dead won't come back to life and they never will._

 _But he was a monster so why should he think about that nonsense?_

 _Yet, why does his heart seems bleeding and hurts more and eyes sheds tears nonstop?_

 _Why does they disagree when he calls and see himself as a monster inside these dirtied white sanctuary of his where no one will be able to help him?_

 _No, he doesn't need saving neither help from anyone._

 _He was fine. No, he was not all._

 _He was far from being free and fine._

 _He wanted to break free._

 _He needs help._

" _Please, help me… Let me rest." Free me from the shackles of the never ending anguish._

 _He let his battered figure collapses from exhaustion and severe injuries, letting his own skin and flesh licks the blazing flames._

 _He willed his own death, hoping to see his family in the other end of crossroad._

 _But once he opens his eyes he sees something else… He don't know whether to laugh or cry at the twisted joke fate has thrown his way._

* * *

 _ **It's not your time yet, Decimo.**_

* * *

 _I have always dreamed about a very old and vague images. I don't know what it means and about but all I know is - that it is connected to the future. A complete importance, a dream and memory that I should never forget and yet, I did._

 _I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing but I hope it won't be the latter. I don't want to make it worse nor complicated…_

 _Only time will tell…_

 _What is the meaning of my dreams about those stones and sacrifice?_

 _Yes, it is time will answer all those unanswered question of mine._

* * *

Eyes flew open with a jolt as he felt gravity pulls him down. What?

He had lost his footing and then, the world tilted and suddenly he was under water while his body was jostled like a rag doll with the current.

He wasn't sure what was up or down anymore as his lungs were screaming for air. The currents in the stream dragged him forward as he was too weak to fight its might.

Everything hurts.

Wait - Does that mean he is alive? But how? And where is he?

He didn't manage to find answer at his question as his hazy caramel eyes drops close upon the vast cold blue and pitch black around him.

* * *

A young blonde child was currently walking toward back to an orphanage, his home after he was done picking fresh vegetables and fruits for their extra source of food. But he was never been in hurry so he used his time exploring places in the wilderness, memorizing the small details and information of his new found discovery of the said places and while doing so he let the tension in his small frame to ease a bit due to the stress of dealing his friends-slash-family wreaking havoc at the orphanage and so, he was the one end up fixing their mess but he won't exchange it from anything. He loved his family.

But today though, it will be different. He would simply indulge himself and won't think of anything else except of himself. All worries about separating from his family fled his mind. It was a beautiful day after all, and he won't ruin that because of his sour mood at what he had heard earlier from the conversation of the elders earlier in these morning. He would find a way one or another to solve things out so for now, it's time of tranquility.

He had sense of peace as he walked alongside the river bank. While he was heading home, he remembered that - there was a storm a while ago so he needs to be careful with his step. Since he wasn't in hurry, he let himself be drifted off his path every now and then, finding and discovery various hidden places he would love to share with his friend-slash-family.

He put halt in his step, fascinated at the scenery in front of him - how powerful the water could be, and the many substances water could take. Like ice, liquid, fog, and snow to name a few examples. It was simply beautiful to watch as it can equalize the vast blue skies with its perfection of clarity and tranquility of its own unique charm.

His entire musing about nature been disturbed as his intuition came buzzing with alarm - not from danger but something he must prepare and watch out as it needs help.

And so he focused at the water surface, he had no idea what he will see or if he will ever find the source of his intuition acting up but it's clear as day that - it's was the place where he would find something will change his life forever and he just knew it.

Seconds, minutes passed by but nothing happens nor he spotted something unusual at his surroundings but he waited patiently and never moving an inch at his position because his intuition told him so, he simply followed it - completely tense and ready for the upcoming problem.

His patience was paid off as his eye caught something in the water.

Something small, white and brown that didn't fit what you usually observe when looking at a river.

He looked back to the spot again, and saw an object being dragged fast with the stream's current underneath the water.

It took him half a second to realize it was a person; a very small person - a child like him but much smaller and younger than him.

Without second thought, he abandon his necessities at the favor of small structure being carelessly dragged off by the cruelty of nature like a rag doll with its loose strings.

Giotto dived at the river, swimming after the fast moving body in the river, not bothering its coldness and lethal current as his mind set on saving the child. Whoever this was must have fallen in and gotten dragged underneath the water. He broke up the surface, and on his arm was a small creature with a caramel brown hair with a soaked white shirt and baggy pants - a cold and very pale brunet boy whom seems like the exact replica of him. If he don't know better he would mistake him as his long lost brother or a missing twin.

He gently laid the boy on the ground in front of him.

Wasting no time he started CPR. The boy was just small kid - very small and fragile. He didn't look to be older than five years old. The brunet won't survive in this kind of environment with his weak structure.

He also wasn't responding. His face looked pale, lips turning chapped and blue at the lack of oxygen as he breathed air into his lungs, forcing him to breathe before resuming compression.

"Come on! Breathe!"

After the fifth set of compression and CPR, the boy finally responded and started coughing the water out of his lungs.

Water gushed from his mouth as he threw up the substance which blocking his ability to breathe. Giotto felt his shoulder sag in relief as wide chocolate doe eyes fluttered open and stared at him in shock and haze. It seems like he can't see him. The brunet was in shock of his situation not upon seeing the blonde.

The brunet coughed again and rolled over on his stomach to continue coughing. Watching him writher on the ground, he opened his basket and took out an extra shirt so he could cover the shivering, poor boy in it.

But as soon as he turn back his gaze to him, the boy was knocked out cold. He started to panic upon seeing her lay still, fearing of a worse scenario. Giotto rushed at the boy's side to check him and instantly sagging in relief as the boy simply faint out of his weak state. Although the child seems a little bit far warm from Giotto's liking - the coldness seeping out from the little frame of the brunet, showing a very feverish and sick child.

"What should I tell the others?" Giotto asked out loud. "I'm sure G. is going to take my head off upon stumbling you with me."

Then as he glance another at the boy he saved from his near death, seeing the large similarities of both of them. A strange feeling rose at his chest at the seemingly weak and mess boy before him which he would dubbed as an overprotectiveness.

He gave a curt nod.

He had made his mind.

He would bring the boy with him and make a story for both of them.

He would introduce him as his brother even knowing the boy is far from being his brother.

"Well then, let's go home, my little brother of mine." Giotto mumbled softly as gently tucked the boy in his arms toward the path of orphanage.

He was certain upon taking the boy at his care - it would be a pain in the ass and it would change everything either good or bad - he don't know but one thing is for sure he don't regret his decision.

* * *

The first he wake up, his mind is filled with haze and unfocused at everything.

Everything hurts.

It's cold.

Something warm, a hand brushes his sweaty temple and demands softly. "Rest. Sleep, I'm here."

Without any hesitation, he followed the voice and soon he finds himself back in sweet, dreamless oblivion of abyss without dreaming the blood-stained world. He had the most peaceful sleep for the very first time from very long time.

At the second time, he opens his eyes - he was coherent enough to see clearly and understand everything but his mind abruptly came into halt and screeches at the sight greeted him.

"Ah, I see. You're finally awake. That's good." The same voice he remembered ,lulled him back to the safety confines of sleep at his feverish mind spoken. "So, how are you feeling, dear little brother of mine?"

Golden blonde hair swayed in the wind, light shade orange eyes glowed under the sunlight from the window. His built is small but bigger than his, young, untrained yet strong but still elegant and graceful. Tsuna knew the person before him very well, that stood before him was none other than Giotto or Ieyasu as others would say but he was more profoundly known as the Vongola's First Boss, Vongola Primo.

Before he can open his mouth to say something to break the tense and awkward atmosphere between them.

Giotto whirled his attention at the door with a slight scowl. "Will you guys, please stop eavesdropping and let us talk privately?"

There was a crash behind the door.

"Idiot! Don't open the door!"

The door banged open revealing the 1st generation guardians of Vongola.

"Sorry, Giotto. We're extremely excited to see your brother awake and talk to him!" The first generation sun, guardian of Vongola, Knuckle bellowed.

Once again, Tsuna's mind came into screeches and finally registered fully his situation and what did Primo and his sun guardian referred him to.

Brother?

Wait, did they just thought him as Giotto's younger brother?

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: It's done. Hurray~. I have also another summary for this but it will looks like a crack if I put it that way~**

 **Here it is although it's more likely a prompt than anything else: Fate seems love to messed with him as Tsuna have traveled in Giotto's era but he can't comprehend what the hell is wrong with the First generation Vongola - As Giotto has a stalker tendencies at him, G. who is love sick puppy for Giotto's attention and hated his guts, Asari whom should be calm persona turns out to be a closet pervert instead of the Mist guardian, speaking of the Daemon Spade and Alaude were not against each other's throat as they were partners in crime at their creepy match making in their tiny little group, Knuckle who should be the holy guy in the group curses like a sailor and has a huge violence tantrum! What the hell! Maybe he should sleep with Lampo's tonight as he was the only sane person in the group and when he wakes up probably things will return the way it is despite time travelling trouble.**

 **See? It's a crack! Though I'm planning to do this in the later chapters, lol XD**

 **Anyways, Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes and become a follower are welcome and highly appreciated!**

 **Suggestion and Recommendation are welcome as well~**

 **Ciao~ Love and Cheers to you guys! Till next time :3**


End file.
